One Kiss, One touch, Never Forgotten
by lem0n
Summary: DracoHermione oneshot Involves One Kiss, very short but was screaming to be done.


One Kiss, One Touch, Never forgotten

Hermione/Draco. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Am I rich? No. I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione walked into her new quarters they where bathed in a soft light coming form the large windows. She was Head girl. She felt so good. Hermione would be sharing these quarters with whoever was head boy. There was a large common room, with creamy couches, the Hogwarts crest was above the fireplace which was already alive and blazing. There where two large spiralling staircases she took the right one which had a large lion over the archway. Her room was gorgeous! It had a large bed in the room with velvet curtains; the bed was covered in plush red and gold sheets. There was a balcony door over at the end of the room. And another door next to the edge of the bed. She was glad to see it had a lock. She opened that door now revealing a large marble bathroom, with a sunken bath and gold gilt taps. She decided to have a bath then and there. She walked back into her room, grabbed her pyjamas and walked back into the bathroom. She didn't know who the head boy was, but she would find out soon. Hermione filled the bath with bubbles and warm water to the very top. Then she stepped in. She lay in the warm bath.

Draco Malfoy felt great, he was head boy. He walked to the 3rd floor following the directions in his acceptance letter. He took a right and ended up standing outside a statue of a rearing horse he mumbled "protective" and the horse moved to the side. He walked inside, nice he thought, but still not as good as home. He started to walk up the right staircase, but then noticed the lion on the top he quickly walked back down and up the left staircase, he walked into his room, this was a surprise, just as nice as his room at home, maybe this wasn't going to be to bad. Granger is probably head girl, but that was one thing about this year that couldn't be fixed. Draco walked up to the door that he supposed went into the bathroom. He opened the door to find a gorgeous creature in the bath, this is good. He took a good look, beautiful creamy skin and intense cinnamon curls, her eyes suddenly opened they where dark chocolate coloured. She suddenly screamed.

"Malfoy GET OUT!"

"Granger is it you?"

Of course it's me you idiot now leave the room"

"I like the view I think I'll stay"

"Please…"

"Okay okay don't do something you'd regret"

"At the moment I don't think I'd ever regret hexing you into oblivion"

"whoa, harsh"

I walked out the opposite door, still thinking about Herm-Granger in the bath.

She was so beautiful.

I just wanted to kiss her now.

I turned around and knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"You done yet Granger"

"Yeah you can come in"

I walked in the door to find her with a towel wrapped around her body. She looked at me then walked towards the door at the other end of the bathroom.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

Oh God I don't think I should have said that.

"What?"

Well I think you look gorgeous and I want to kiss you. Nup can't say that.

"Don't I get a kiss?" I repeat

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you"

"Is that my fault?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact it is your fault that I don't like you."

Ouch

"That doesn't mean I don't get a kiss"

"Yes it does. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She reaches her hand out for the doorknob.

I pull her other wrist round until she is facing me.

She looks scared.

"Just one kiss" I whisper quietly in her ear.

She looks down.

"Look at me"

She looks up and I can see she's lost in them. I love my eyes most useful things on the planet, of course this put with my stunning physique, makes me quite a catch. I can get any girl I want. And that girl is Granger.

I kiss her lightly. At first she seems scared, not responding to my touch.

But soon the kiss deepens; I put my tongue into her mouth. She seems surprised. There I have my kiss.

I pull away gently, letting go of her arm.

"Thanks for my kiss"

She just stands there.

"This means nothing you know?"

"Yeah I know"

"And gathering her courage she opens the door and stalks out of the bathroom."

Fin

R&R people… I like reviewers.


End file.
